Talk:Valkyria Wiki
Archives: 1 Character Page Overhaul hey guys, with the release of VC3, the character pages are getting more complicated. Take Alicia for example, she is playable in all 3 games and now she has 3 different set of stats and battle potentials. So I suggest we split the character pages into: main article and articles about characters' stats and potential from other games in the series. The Fallout wiki does this to weaponry and it's very organized. The naming would be something like: Alicia Melchiot, Alicia Melchiot (Valkyria Chronicles 2), Alicia Melchiot (Valkyria Chronicles 3) etc. Also, I'm thinking about adding character infobox to character pages with sections like: sex, age, height, affiliation, rank, role(occupation), unit class, appearance ... What do you think? Let's do both Just the infobox Individual character page for each game No, let's keep everything this way [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 16:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a alot of work right now heck we're not even done with fixing up the rest of the VC2's cast, weapons and potentials, plus we still need to know what the potentials in 3 are as they could be named different. But still I think we could do all of them but for the potentials we should wait first, as for the info box uhhmm....okay we could do it now Commissar88 20:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't worry, we will do it eventually. There is no deadline after all. I just wish we had more people :( [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 22:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Talk Archived I've moved most of the main page's talk page to an archive as the majority of it is now out dated, please continue checking here for updates. Ecchi garr 18:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Incase you haven't noticed we've been added to wikia's spotlight. Well done guys! Ecchi garr 18:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :wow, That's pretty fast. 23:34, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : Using Bot From time to time, there are some repetitive stuff that I want to do by using a bot, e.g. add category to a number of pages. It's extremely fast but the automated edits of a bot can clump up the Wiki Activity feed. So I'm thinking about request wikia staff for a bot flag so its edit won't appear in Wiki Activity. So I'm wondering if you guys are ok with this (cuz wikia staff require people to agree on this before they can grant a bot flag). 09:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : No objections from me, it's easy for our formatting to slip and it's a nightmare to correct everything and ensure conformity. Ecchi garr 15:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright then, I'll request a bot flag for that account. 01:38, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Changed The Featured Article? It has come to my attention that our featured article hasn't been altered for... well absolutely ages, so does anyone have any suggestions for a new one? Ecchi garr 15:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :We're quite short on high quality articles. How about Avan Hardins or Type 36? 01:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Weapon tool-tips You may already know that I've been working on creating tool-tips for weapons in VC2 which show the information on how to acquire them (mission name, ace, weapon plan, etc.) But most of these weapons don't have any requirement and their tool-tips only show the Parts they need to develop like the one to the right. These tool-tips are slowing down the pages significantly and I'm thinking about deleting the unnecessary ones. But before that, I want to know if it's helpful for you guys to know what Parts needed to create a weapon? 01:47, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well, maybe we don't need to delete them, just remove the link to the tool-tips and leave these pages there in case we need them in future. 03:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) New Character Pictures - Problem? While i think that the new transparent .pngs make the character info boxes look much better it seems to be causing a slight problem in that the pictures now longer show up in the catagory quick likes at the foot of the page as seen here. It seems to effect only VC1 characters, no idea why - any ideas? Ecchi garr 08:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : It seems to work now, just since 5 mins ago. 10:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok from now on any mistake i notice on the wikia while using my work's internet connection will be noted down and checked at home, then brought up here lol. Ecchi garr 11:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::No, it's not just your work's internet, I have the same problem but it fixed itself afterward. I guess it because the wiki had not updated the images yet. 11:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Policy Updates & Citations Taken From Gallian Civil War : Honestly i don't think this sort of speculation would go amiss in this article, though we could do with a template we can put at the top of pages where canon info is scarce and so the article in question contains a degree of speculation - that would be great for me as well because i'm doing a little research on EW1 in the hopes of expanding on what we have already. Ecchi garr 11:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That's a very good insight, Ecchi. I also want to add that maybe the Perkunas wasn't damage in the Lanseal raid and it and the V2s actually took part in the Randgriz offensive. Also, according to VC2 encyclopedia, Gallian army lost half of its strength during EWII. ::As for the speculation template, how do you planning to do it? 12:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Doesn't it state that the Perkunas was damaged in the raid on Lanseal and was still under repair when the rebel army collapsed? Besides i don't think it would have been all that effective against the regular army who would no doubt possess weapons that could shoot it down. :: As for the template it needs to be a boxed statement that can be placed at the top of a page stating something like "This article contains speculation based on canon data revealed throughout the Valkyria Chronicles series and is subject to change or be contradicted in subsequent instalments." :: This can be placed on this article and articles like EWI which we know was a static war using trench warfare primarily fought in the north of Gallia around the Naggiar Plains in the first half but became dynamic with the advancement of armoured vehicals and tactics utilising tanks. Ecchi garr 13:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: The Perkunas was damaged in the raid on Lanseal the Rebels only won due to the use of V2s, Ghost tanks and the helps of other Gallians who just waited for their arrival to overthrow the throne. As for the militia I think I know how to solve this one the government was afraid of splinter groups it would be easier for rebels to join the militia than the army and they could get other members to join their cause, I remember that Gallia was entering in some sort of depression so getting numbers was getting easier for them. ::: Well maybe that’s one plot hole solved, I really am afraid to answer more though.Commissar88 02:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::The game only said Perkunas was grounded for repaired, it never say how and when it was damaged. It's me who add the line Perkunas was damage during Lanseal raid in its article. :::Back to the problem, We need to be very careful with this, Echhi. Adding this kind of template will change the policy of the wiki and people may start adding their own speculation throughout the site. I think we need to add something to the text, clearly states that speculations are allowed only in articles that information is scarce. 00:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::This is very true and i agree completely that we need to introduce a strict policy and we cannot allow wild speculation in the articles. My suggestions regarding this would be to insist that all speculation has it's citations listed - even if they would be internal links it would allow others to check and approve the points raised. ::::For instance it can be speculated that EW1 started as a dynamic war with the imperial push into Gallia before their advance stalled causing the confilct to stagnate into trench warfare which was only broken by revolutionary new tactics employed by the Gallian armoured formations, citations here would be Aged Gentleman, Naggiar Plains, Belgen Gunther. ::::Another example would be to speculate that while EW1 was fought mainly between the federation and the empire, the empire also expanded it's territories in the east and south by invading and annexing a number of neutral nations, citations here would be Radi Jaeger and the EW1 article itself, which wouldn't need to be included in the list of citations. ::::Ecchi garr 08:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I think that should be ok. So could you write a guidelines or policy or something like that, regarding speculation? I'm not very good with this stuff. I'm thinking about creating a new page to put our wiki's policies there, like Image policy, Speculation policy, etc. 22:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Well it turns out i needed a little less time than i thought at first, wikia syntax actually has a fairly robust citation system of it's own, which would sort out the "how?" We need to work out the details of exactly when and where speculation can be used, as a general rule i would suggest that it should only be used in pages where direct info is unavaliable or to brief to provide a decent narrative. Ecchi garr 23:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) The following is how to use basic citation tags: Firstly whenever you need to place a citation use the following code on the appropriate line: <Name: Section Name When you have are happy your references are pointing to the correct place include the following snippet at the bottom of the page {[{reflist}} This will show as follows: This sentence needs a citation. Page Name: Section Name :Yeah, I agree. And I think the tag would be (feel free to change/correct it): :"This article contains speculation based on canon data revealed throughout the Valkyria Chronicles series and is subject to change or be contradicted in subsequent installments. For the policy on speculations, please refer to Encyclopedia Europa:Policies." : 02:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Linking this site Hi guys I have a Valkyria Chronicles blog and I want to have a permanent link to this wikia, can I do it?. http://aliciasbakery.blogspot.com/ : Hmm, I don't know. I think you can put it into your profile page for now, and let's wait for admin's answers.... And a little not, to add 4 tildes in the end like this ~~~~ That's the signature of yours ;). 06:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Linking to this site from an external source is fine, actually it's good for all of us so please go ahead. 08:30, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok, done. http://aliciasbakery.blogspot.com/2011/08/introducing-encyclopedia-europa.html -- 422 Riela 10:25, August 31, 2011 (UTC) GLF Wiki Page? I've just been contacted one of the leaders of the Gallian Liberation Front, who has asked whether it would be possible for us to add a dedicated GLF page on the wiki. Personally i don't have a problem with this as we have pages relating to real world things like the artbook already but i think that we would have to seek some kind of reassurance from the GLF that they will take the responsibility of keeping the information on the page up to date once written. Any thoughts everyone? 12:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :I have no problem either. I also told J.R. (GLF's head admin) that I can make a new module for GLF and put it on top of the News module, like some sort of banner. What do you think about that? 16:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::J.R. told me everything will be kept up-to-date, I will only need to copy and paste the contents. So I guess that settled the 'article' matter? 17:40, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Well that, as they say, is that. if you want to add a new module i'd suggest replacing the screenshots on the front page with it, it's kinda just taking up space. 18:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::The module will only be here until we have a concrete conclusion from SEGA that they will localize VC3 or not. So you don't to put it on top of news module? 07:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :If you need any further thoughts on it, I'd say swap either the screenshots make the page on the GLF a featured article up until we have a concrete "yay"/"nay" for VC3.RedShocktrooper 08:52, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::All input is welcome and i agree with you Redshocktrooper. ::In my correspondence with members of the GLF i have offered to include the GLF page in the featured article section on the condition that they make the nessicary edits to bring the article up to a suitable quality, when that is will be up to us as a community to decide though. ::Also maybe it would be worth replacing screenshots with the GLF module and moving it above the news blog? That way we wouldn't have to reduce the number of blog posts displayed to allow the new module to appear on the font page without scrolling? 10:39, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I think its a good idea myself, helps me see it without having to go on 'we want to dominate to world' facebook.Roebot56 20:42, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I dont think we need to substitute the screenshot module. The GLF module only need to be as big as the one on dualshockers' website 04:37, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I went on ahead and put up the module. I hope u guys don't mind. 13:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh look! The 2 columns now have the same height XD 13:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It looks great, i was wondering though; now that we're altering the modules on the front page would a module with all current projects be a good idea? At the moment the project pages are kind of hidden and maybe it would help get more people contributing if they could see what needed doing as the enter the site? 23:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Project Module Good call, Ecchi. Any idea where to put it? 00:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : I'd say Either replace the screenshot module or reduce the blog post module by one post and use the space to add the module below. ::Ok, I think we can replace the screenshot module. what about the content? Shall we put a list of active projects or post a image similar to the GLF banner leading to the projects? 03:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::As much as i like the banner modules i think that in this case it would be better to have a list of all active projects so that visitors can seexactly how the can contribute. 10:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok so after a bout of sleeplessness i remembered this idea and put together a rough module for the front page, obviously its work in progress and the thing ended up a bit longer than intended and pretty plain so any improvements anyone thinks they could make please feel free! 02:44, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Happy 3rd Anniversary! Today, 11/4/2011, marks the 3rd anniversary of Valkyria Chronicles's NA release date. If you're a part of the Gallian Liberation Front (GLF), here's hoping you did your part in Operation: Iron Veil! Shameless plug aside, are there any memories or particular moments in the series that come to mind? If so, I'd like to hear about them and share my own. 15:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : I'm actually one of the few people who bought the original game on day 1 (it came out exactly the same day as Fallout 3 in the UK believe it or not - great marketing Sega), i bought my copy from Game in the UK. I distinctly rememeber entering the store and immediately being confused, it was nowhere to be found, i asked at the counter and was told that they had it but it was "around back" in their storeroom. : If this was the norm i'm not surprised VC had a dissapointing release!. 16:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Wow, no wonder its first day sales weren't the best, I only got it not too long ago mid 2009 I think, loved it at first time I played the demo.Roebot56 16:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : I'll be honest: I didn't know what the series was until I started watching gameplay videos of Valkyria Chronicles on YouTube. My interest was piqued, so I skulked about the Internet looking for information on it, and decided that I wanted this game. Sadly, I didn't have a PS3 at the time...and then I found out about Valkyria Chronicles II. Again, I'll be honest: it was pretty much the #1 reason I bought a PSP. I tried the demo, loved it (I still have the demo on a Memory Stick, and have people try it out in an attempt to raise awareness of the series), and bought the game at launch alongside Metroid: Other M. : Well, that's what I'd like to say, but as it turns out, when I first went to the store on August 31, they had Other M, but not VCII. I was told that copies of it hadn't come yet, so I had to come back twice over the course of the day before it finally arrived. But it was worth it...so worth it. : Finally, just this past spring, I finally got a PS3, with Valkyria Chronicles as the first game I got for it (oddly enough, this one wasn't a struggle to get; they even had three copies on the shelf), along with Eternal Sonata. Now I'm waiting (and supporting) for Valkyria Chronicles 3. If it's released as a PSN download for the Vita, well...I guess I know one more thing I'll be getting next year. : And that...is my story. Apologies if it's a bit too long-winded. 17:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : One of my friends got this game for my bday years ago, he reasoning being that it looked interesting. i had never heard of this game prior but i played it ofc and found it to be a gem. later i was pretty disheartened to hear that it really wasnt amazingly popular nor did it sell well. after that it kinda went downhill with the psp sequels and all but overall im glad to at least have gotten to play the first game. 22:36, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Front page category links broken? When I click on any of the category links on the front page, I get taken to basically an empty category page. Did something get massively broken recently? Z98 00:06, November 17, 2011 (UTC) : Links seem ok to me, things like that happen sometimes when the wikia is undergoing maintenance - let us know if you're still having trouble. 09:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :: When I go to a page like this: http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters I get an empty list. Then again, I'm using the Monobook style. The only "pages" listed for the category are the numbers 1-11 and a Next link. This happens on all of the Category pages. Z98 20:31, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I think this is because instead of the default List category view we're using the Exhibition category view which Monobook might not support. Is there any particular reason you want to use Monobook? Try switching to the new look and tell me if the problem persists. 04:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have a 22" monitor. I found it somewhat ridiculous that the text is confined to such a narrow width, especially when there is nothing wrong with the monobook theme from a visual perspective. And yes, it works if I use the new layout, but again, considering how much horizontal space I have, I'd much prefer to actually use it instead of having to constantly scroll up and down. I'm one of those that are less than pleased with wikia's stance on the whole matter. Z98 05:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok, I just remembered there is an option to switch between Exhibition view and list view on the upper right side (under the 'log out' button) in every category page. I just checked and it should work for monobook. 05:57, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ah, wonderful. Thanks. Z98 06:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) No prob, tell me if you need anything else ;) 08:42, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Rumour There's an unconfirmed rumour floating around that the next VC will be announced by the end of the month, i'll not update the blog but keep an eye on the usual places. 22:47, November 27, 2011 (UTC) there might be another vc coming and America is getting left behind, sigh i cant even be hype for it cause i kno sega doesnt give a crap. 04:34, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure I haven't seen any rumours, As for the series saying international..well it kind of still is. I said this once and I'll say it again "Just becasue we did not get the thrid one doesn't mean that the series is over for us."Commissar88 18:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Honestly? No i'm not sure but the info is supposed to appear in the next issue of'' Famitsu'' so one way or another we'll know soon. 09:29, December 1, 2011 (UTC) GLF Module mk2 I have to admit i'm a little dissapointed with the GLF, the only thing we asked for our total cooperation with their efforts was for them to update the GLF page with fresh info on their campaign and as far as i can tell it has hardly been touched. So, my proposal is to keep the GLF links but in addition lnclude a little coding in the module to randomise the site advertised and try and form some kind of VC network, 422 Riela Alicia's Bakery would be an excellent inclusion as we get both edits and cross posted news items in the news blog from this user which helps the site look more active. To summerise my proposal is to alter the glf module (call it VC Network Module or something similar) add additional sites from contributers to the wiki. As always i don't want to dictate to people and i was wondering what everyone thought, so thoughts? 09:49, December 1, 2011 (UTC) i think it would be a great idea to have a VC network listing that shows our "friends" or related sites. maybe move it down below the active projects list and the newsfeed. im not too disappointed with the GLF because i knew that it was a long shot but im glad that they have at least tried. question: how many other friend sites do we have besides Alicia's Bakery? 17:00, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Admins, Medals & Holidays I'd like to announce with a heavy heart that we will be losing our chief admin Arciusazrael for a little while. As i'm sure you all know he is with little doubt the wiki's number one contributor and top admin who has been a driving force behind most of the improvements to the wiki since he joined and will be missed. As a result of this i'd also like to announce that we're looking for someone to fill in for Arciusazrael in his absence as a permanent admin, if you can spare the time then please volunteer here. Finally it has come to my attention that we have been getting a little lazy with awarding the VC project medals and as a result i will be awarding all outstanding medals in the next few days. If you would like to be credited and awarded a medal for your hard work then please be sure to visit the project's main page (now easily accessible from the module on the front page) and enter your username in the bottom category. Finally i'd like to once again thank Arciusazrael for all the work he's done, so cheers! I doubt I could fill his shoes, but what does being an admin entail? I am interested to try and help out around the wiki. 23:06, December 12, 2011 (UTC) : I consider admin duties to be things like reviewing most of the wikia reviews, leading project, rolling back vandalism, awarding medals, dealing with any problematic members and generally contributing to the site as a whole. 21:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : Ok I would humbly like to request the right to be an admin. I will be a lot more active now that school is over and i tend to visit at least once a day to check recent changes and to make my own edits. I believe I can handle it. 05:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Long time no see! And thanks so much for the farewell speech, I didn't realize it until now. The wiki seems to be in good hand :) Arcius 00:47, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Light Tank image Anyone know of any better, HQ images of the Gallian Light Tank, other than the Shamrock? Maybe from the artbook or somewere? Just wondering. Clarity92 10:06, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'll upload one soon. 11:56, April 11, 2012 (UTC) New Tabber appearance Hey guys, I just made some tweaks to the tabber so it looks a bit nicer. Let me know if you need to adjust anything. Arcius 00:47, May 28, 2014 (UTC)